


【猎源/Gencer】原点-Origin

by Fringing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringing/pseuds/Fringing
Summary: 源氏无法看见猎空，而一切都在变得诡异。
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Genji Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Genji Shimada





	1. Chapter 1

又是同一个梦：他瘫坐在地上，倚靠着一根残破的石柱来支撑身体。机体完好无损，唯独缺失了面罩。一道诡异的蓝光每隔一会儿就在眼前闪烁一次，然后又唰一下无影无踪，还有人时不时冲着自己大喊大叫——可是他什么也听不见。

身体感受不到仿生脊椎的存在，大脑也没有接收到骨骼受损、或者是肌肉撕裂的疼痛感。但他确实能够将头部抬起，没有任何困难，只不过反射神经的灵敏度有些不尽人意。

划过眼前的蓝光似曾相识，记忆又一片空白，像是刚来到这个世界的婴儿，只能眼睁睁地看着所发生的一切，却什么也做不了。脑中闪现一个单词，他下意识张开口想要呼喊，刺痛感一瞬间贯穿了全身上下。

在疼痛上视野渐暗，他勉强着强睁着眼睛。仿佛周围的一切都混在了一起，还来不及惊讶，一些记忆和另一些他没见过的场景交织在一起，迅速从脑海中闪了过去。接着眼前就一片昏黑，什么也看不见。  


然后他醒了过来。  


今天已经是第四次没有按照预定时间提前结束休眠了：源氏不是人类，按道理来说不需要睡眠，可他还是按照正常的作息时间给自己设定了休眠——也许是为了与他人的作息时间同步，亦或者是另一种意义上的告诫。提前醒来对源氏来说并没有任何负面影响，但如此频繁的指令错误执行也不像是一个好兆头。

最重要的问题是，一个已经几乎全机械化的人类，怎么可能会做梦？

源氏转身下了床——他通常是坐在上面“睡觉”的。对于这种反常的现象源自己及没办法解释，前几日劳请雅典娜帮忙检查机身也没有什么可观的结果。若只是正常的维护问题还好，但要是触到了系统错误的范畴，就可能会影响到任务的正常执行。可是他还不想为此去打扰齐格勒博士。  


阳台的黄色条纹花瓶中插着两株百合花，隐隐约约可以看到中央黄色的花蕊，它们原本是源氏送给奥克斯顿的礼物。因为身份的特殊，常年在世界各地奔波游走，两人都很少有机会照顾花草：本来回基地的次数就不怎么多，更何况大多数情况下还是更新补给品就匆匆离开。每次回来的时候源氏都会记着给它浇上一次水，除此以外便束手无策，但令人欣慰的是，百合花给足了源氏面子，直到现在还生机勃勃。

看样子就快到开花的时候了吧？源氏想。春天就快要结束了，莉娜看到花开可能会兴奋地闪出房间，冲到各个实验室、办公室乃至会议室（顶着莫里森指挥官无奈的表情）通知大家——在那之前，她会先给源氏一个喘不过气的拥抱。

花瓶下压着的东西引起了源氏的注意，突兀地出现在充满意境的画面中使得它分外扎眼——一个信封，封面是清爽的淡淡天蓝色。源氏走过去将它从花瓶下抽了出来，顺手碾平了边角被压出的褶皱。

源氏之前确实有过给奥克斯顿小姐写信以问候近况的想法——他意识到他们已经太久没有见面，最后却因为临时驻地受袭不得不紧急出动而不了了之。反倒是奥克斯顿会经常“寄”信过来，与其说是这样，不如说是留信——日期和署名，除此之外信封上什么也没有。刚开始源氏还对此感到奇怪，但一想到奥克斯顿小姐拥有控制自己时间的特殊能力，倒也觉得不足为奇了。  


右下角的署名表示，这又是一封来自奥克斯顿小姐的来信。同样地，信封封面的正中间依旧是写得漂亮的日期，看来这封信是她昨日留下的——莉娜·奥克斯顿的“昨日”。源氏来回反转了几下信封，以确保没有任何遗漏的信息。

“希望这样频繁的时间迁跃对她没有影响。”接着他小心翼翼地将封口胶撕下，一边嘀咕着从里抽出信纸。

当收到第一封信的时候，源氏少有地吓了一跳：潦草混乱的字体、拼写错误的单词和涂画删改的痕迹，让他完全没法将其与署名“莉娜”联系在一起。源氏尤为在意信件中的最后一句话，几个简单的单词：I am lost.

在那段时间里他一直担心着莉娜的精神状态，对方只是简单地阐述自己很好这个事实，并反过来一个劲地安慰源氏。恰好之后两人就没有见面的机会，所以关于那件事源氏也没有过问。

可是现在好多了——独属于英国人的优美字体，严谨的用词，以及字里行间透露着那“奥克斯顿式”幽默。一封来信，就像是奥克斯顿本人站在收信人面前述说一样。  


> 亲爱的源氏：  
> 

  


> 你好。  
> 

  


> 也许应该说“早上好”？  
> 

  


> 抱歉，我只记住了发音，可惜一封手稿信件没有录音功能。我本来想查查问候语的，但是我现在还找不到可以接入网络的地方。也许你看到第一句话的时候会说“这时候应该用‘早安’。”不过请别担心，我写完这封信就会想起来，以后都不会再弄错了。  
> 

  


> 就在昨日黄昏的时候，我和配有两名医疗兵的侦查小队到达了新的任务地点，这已经是这个月第三次长途任务了！真不可思议，但我一点都没觉得难跑。雅典娜提供的资料上说，这里叫做“绿洲城”。命名的人一定觉得这是一个宜人的地方，鸟语花香、绿树成荫、人民安居乐业——如果是那样的话我们也不会来这了。不得不说，绿洲城的生态环境是我所见过最棒的了，如果我说这里还接着一片海你肯定不信。但从昨天晚上一落脚开始，我与几名男孩，还有一个比我小两岁的女士一起，每隔一个街区安装一个护盾发生器，一直弄到今天黎明。  
> 

  


> 这代表着我写完这封信就该去睡觉了。但你猜猜我们发现了什么？  
> 

  


> 这座美丽的城市一个人都没有。  
> 

  


> 不谈昨晚，今早队友都先返回驻地了，我漫步在城市里寻找一个英式早餐铺。所有华丽高大的建筑就沉默地坐落在那，落地窗反射着刺眼的阳光熠熠生辉，周围的世界安静得出奇，只能听见我用时间控制器疯狂闪现的声音。我不确定这些房子所谓的门是否真正打开过，倒也不是说这里是一座死城，白天有着来往的交通运输工具，夜晚也有灯光星火照亮黑暗，只是——你知道的——没人知道那些是什么。  
> 

  


> 希望我的神经质谈话不会让这封信看起来冗长而枯燥，不过是些多余的担心。晚餐后我会乘上返回直布罗陀的航班，不必等我，因为到达时一定是深夜了（飞行总会被耽搁，不管是什么原因）。做完必要的任务报告后我就会回绿洲城，这儿还需要更多的调查。  
> 

  


> 我很想你。  
> 

  


> 莉娜·奥克斯顿  
> 

显然源氏没注意到开头带着疑惑的问候语，但他现在的确有些糟糕，就像他最初开始修行时永远消不去的浮躁一般。他可以想象到莉娜强撑着睡意写信的样子，嘴角微微向上勾起，附上牵强的玩笑话，眉头却是一皱。他了解莉娜，后者绝无在字里行间中透露半点惧色，全文满满充斥着对那一丝诡异说不出的忧虑。

关于这一次勘探任务，源氏多多少少知道一些，守望先锋打算在这座新型城市建立一个分部，作为该区域的中心联络点，并领导未来的城市建设。但没有人告诉他：莉娜·奥克斯顿会负责这次任务。

一想着莉娜还要回到绿洲城，源氏开始不安起来。他将来信收好放回抽屉，面对着百合花发呆，眼前的白色因被轻风吹起而轻轻摇动，他隐隐约约地觉得，这次任务没有莉娜所说的只是“调查”那么简单。

脑中闪过一个念头，源氏急急忙忙地冲出房间。

他看了一眼高处的指挥中心，转身跃上墙朝相反的方向奔去。

导师的话语从记忆深处浮现出来，几年前被对方轻描淡写一笔带过的句子正在源氏的脑中不断重复着。  


……  


“智械同人类并没有什么所谓的区别，智械也会劳动、聚居，也会欣赏和思考，”禅雅塔伸手将一颗佛珠引至源氏面前，“智械、人类，他们的灵魂是处在同一平面的，没有谁的自我是与世独立的，这世间的一切都是靠不同的灵魂联系并组建起来的。”

“源氏。”这位香巴里僧人将佛球环着男子缓慢绕了一圈，最终轻轻落在后者掌心，“你很特殊，但你绝不孤独。”

“真我不拘于形。”  


【TBC.】  



	2. Chapter 2

“所以，你这次有带日本的香蕉过来吗？”

“您说什——”

“哈哈，我开玩笑的。”温斯顿翻下转椅，三步并作两步走到源氏面前，笑着做了一个耸肩的动作，“别在意，我不是那种——呃，人。”

征询同意之后，源氏按下了电灯的开关，诺大的实验室一下子被光照亮大半，仍有几处相对偏僻的地方仍处在黑暗之中。实验室主人微眯着双眼，接着又伸手扶了扶他的眼镜——在温斯顿的脸庞对比下相对迷你的眼镜。

实验室不像是经常开灯的样子。想必这个空间的光源通常都来自最天然的阳光、以及彻夜亮着的各种仪器和电脑显示屏，也许这就是为什么守望先锋用电额老是降不下来的原因。

源氏在心中偷偷感叹，科学家啊。

源氏看向实验室内打开的的联络界面，正要开口，温斯顿抬手打断了他。“你也是来问勘测任务的，对吧？”

他点了点头，没有说话。

“昨天大约半夜一点的时候，莉娜闯入了我的实验室，那时我正好在尝试对她的时间控制器进行改进。”温斯顿取下眼镜，抓来一块眼镜布擦拭，“我也很惊讶，因为雅典娜提供的信息都是经过系统多重筛选的，出错的可能性很低。当时指挥部选址绿洲城正是看中了那儿环境好、人口密度小，但绝不可能一个人都见不着。”

“莉娜同我在第一时间将情况上报给了指挥部，杰克希望按照原来的打算再做48小时的侦察，48小时后没有见到人就立即派出一只武装小队支援，至少得将绿洲城的情况摸清楚。”温斯顿停了一下，补充道，“这件事政府暂时还不知道。”

源氏微微点了头，表示默许。上层不了解这件事，就不会参与进来，也就代表着之后的决定都是由守望先锋自己来完成。若有什么新发现，都可以采用先斩后奏的方式速速决断，等一切工作都落实完毕后再向政府报告。

“我一直在跟踪调查绿洲城，过来吧，”温斯顿转身向控制中心走去，示意源氏跟上，“我们可以亲自听听莉娜怎么说。”

源氏没有想到相隔这么长时间后的第一次见面竟会是这样。他已经连续整整两个月没有见过莉娜了，两人的交互也仅仅停留在后者单方面送来的书信而已。源氏没有回过信，这段微妙的关系似乎就此停留在某一阶段，再也没有升温的迹象。

“我现在联系她。”温斯顿说着一边熟练地敲打键盘，键上代表着莉娜的图案已经被磨损得看不清了。界面显示“正在与代号为Tracer的特工进行连接”——这本是几乎不需要等待的过程。

源氏没有注意到科学家变化的神情，他盯着 不断闪动的画面，走过来在温斯顿旁边站好。

“嗨，温斯顿。有什么新指示吗？”特工的声音传了出来。画面转为街道，旁边的店铺都摆放着各自的商品，只是路上一个行人都没有。“我按计划在城里晃悠，但——源氏？”

“早上好，莉娜。”温斯顿笑道，“惊喜吗？”他同时用手肘戳了戳在旁边站得笔直的队友。后者抖了一下。

“早安，莉娜。”源氏盯着屏幕，虽然刚反应过来，但打招呼的声音却显得十分镇定。说不定是仿生的发声系统可以控制说话的情绪？科学家摸了摸下巴想着，有时间要向齐格勒博士请教一下神经中枢控制输入与输出相异的问题。

“啊早、早安！”画面快速地震动了一下，对方的声音听起来十分紧张。

温斯顿的笑声让此时显得更加尴尬。“可以给我们看一下绿洲城的情况吗？”源氏连忙接道，很快他就意识到了自己的不自然，补上一套礼貌的说辞：“方便的话。”

“没问题，请稍等。”

带着蓝光画面一闪，变成了一条鲜有阳光的小巷，顺着墙壁攀出的植物矗着，没有半点晃动。“你们看。”特工的视角转到了小巷里紧闭的住宅门，接着特工用手轻轻敲了两下门。

源氏和温斯顿默契地消了声，等待着来开门的人。过了一会儿，画面显然没有什么动静，除了特工的呼吸声，什么也没有传出来。莉娜叹了一口气，压着声音说道：“就是这样，仿佛这座城市没有住户。”

“但交通没有中断，运输船还在不断来回。”源氏补充道。

“你怎么会知道？”莉娜诧异地问道，很快又轻笑一下，“不论如何，后天我们就会知道一切了——为什么绿洲城是无人空城，为什么它的城市系统仍然没有瘫痪。”

一边说着，画面又重新移动，看来莉娜正调头回到原定的勘察路线。

温斯顿看了一眼源氏，刚想说些什么，又摆摆头打趣道，“莉娜，来张自拍做个纪念吧，打印出来的照片我给你镶好边框放你房间，你回来的时候就能看到了。”

“好啊，等我一下。”特工不假思索地答应道，接着画面快速转换，马上传来了“咔嚓”的快门声。

突然莉娜一下子惊呼出来。

“我——我还有事。Tracer下线！”

正在接收图片。温斯顿扶了一下眼镜将其摆正，“虽然很急急忙忙，不过毕竟是莉娜。”说罢他将头转过来，上下打量源氏后露出温斯顿式微笑盯着后者，“你们俩现在到哪一步了？”

图片接收完毕，自动打开。

本还在理解科学家话中含义的源氏听到“滴”声后就直接看向屏幕。一下个瞬间仿生人的身体猛地一震，右脚一颤，源氏不由自主地向后退了一步。

“紧张什么啊。”这时温斯顿的声音又从旁边传来，“她竟然有黑眼圈！看来彻夜的工作还是太劳累了，但还是很可爱，不是吗？”

久别重逢——就算不是真正意义上的相逢。源氏脑海中对莉娜的印象仍然停留在两月前的那个夜晚。那时白百合的花香还很淡，只会时不时的随着微风流入他人的鼻腔。源氏的队友、同时也是同期训练兵正双手轻扶着他的头，两人额首相靠安静地坐着，源氏透过目镜偷瞟着女孩脸上可爱的雀斑，以及嘴角上扬的笑容。也许就是那一刻，他们的关系才慢慢发生改变。

但那成为了两人相处的最后记忆。令人讽刺的是，在源氏的脑海中，这个场景正逐渐变得模糊了。

源氏看着屏幕上莉娜传来的自拍照，良久才“嗯”了一声。不顾队友在一旁的调侃，他突兀地询问道：“我可以临时加入勘探任务的，对吧？”

这听起来显然更像是陈述句。

“理论上可以，你有这个权限。”温斯顿重重地咬了一下“理论”这个词，随即翻阅了一下守望先锋成员的详细信息，手指移到源氏的那一栏，冲着源氏指了指一些条例明细，“不过我必须将你的决定上报给指挥部——守望先锋指挥部。”

源氏点了点头，没有异议。

“温斯顿。”他想了一会儿，决定叫住正准备发送简讯的科学家。源氏走过去将自己接入雅典娜系统，“在我最开始修行的时候，师傅教导了我许多关于人与智械的事。”他将记忆库里与禅雅塔的那一段对话保存到共享资源中心，但在最后一步源氏只节选了有关人与智械区别问题的那部分内容。

“他曾提到过后者的生活方式与人类十分相似。我想，从某种角度来理解的话，也就是说——”

“他们会群居。”温斯顿的声音很低沉。

霎时，科学家放在键盘上的双手有些颤抖，他的嘴巴半阖着又很快紧闭，懊恼着自己身为这次任务的第一监察官，为什么没有早一点发现这个显而易见的突破点。温斯顿很快想到了另一件严重的事，“糟了——我得马上把这个猜想告诉莉娜。”

实验室的气氛一下子变得凝重起来，源氏上传完毕后便退出系统，此时快速敲打键盘的声音停了下来。

“我联系不上她，她暂时退出通讯网络了。”温斯顿说着跳下转椅，让雅典娜将所有相关资料全部导入守望先锋的共享文件库，设为最高优先级、最高权限许可。他轻拍了一下源氏的肩膀，然后绕过源氏准备向门口走去。

“你去找莉娜·奥克斯顿，我去找杰克·莫里森。”说罢，温斯顿开门离开，一个大距离跳跃消失在源氏视野里。

源氏也跟在后面走出去，顺手带上了灯和门。

忍者跳下墙体时踉跄了几步，刚才那张传过来的自拍照在源氏脑海中挥之不去，他的大脑一片混乱，思绪也理不清楚。源氏闷哼一声，将准备击打墙壁的拳又收了回来。

源氏扭头看向座落在最高处的指挥部，温斯顿和杰克的身影已经出现在那里。在光线的映衬之下，他能够清楚地看到最高指挥官绕过工作桌坐了下来，两人没有举动地杵着。

为什么莉娜在远程通讯时显得慌乱，为什么两个月以来源氏和莉娜的任务都恰好错开，为什么每一次信件出现的时间都诡异地停在了“昨日”——而自己前一天完全没有注意到这封信。这下子，这些问题都迎来了一个含蓄的解答。

那张自拍照上分明没有人。

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

白百合花向着阳光，叶片投下的阴影遮掩住一片飘落的花瓣。日近正午，是太阳最烈的时候，源氏却觉得自己身处封闭的冰室之中，周围望去都是一模一样打磨光滑的冰块，散发着寒气。

源氏将莉娜·奥克斯顿的来信一封一封地按时间顺序排好，端庄地放进抽屉里。他不需要去看，那些文字刻印在源氏的脑海中，永远不会遗忘。源氏尝试从记忆里寻找着蛛丝马迹，能解释得清现状的东西，或者能让他平静下来也好。

曾经身临深渊，踏过一百零八根木桩仍镇定自若的修行者，此刻却要将心神放在调整自己的呼吸上。

源氏靠在墙边坐下，视野里失去了焦点。他望着紧闭的房门。

“到指挥部来。”温斯顿的声音在耳边响起，声音里没什么起伏变化，就像是在简单地下达命令。

源氏回望一眼窗台前的白百合花，出了门。

指挥部的走廊里一如既往地清静，浅蓝色与白色交替的配色布满了所有可见的墙体。源氏走在通道里，只有他急促的脚步声相伴。从温斯顿的语气中，源氏大抵猜到了莫里森把他叫过来的原因，奥克斯顿的事，他仍然没有一点头绪。

源氏按下按钮，等待房门开启。

“指挥官先生。”杰克·莫里森就站在面前，他微微颔首行了个礼。

“别这么拘谨，源氏，”莫里森点了个头，转身走到了自己的办公桌旁，“温斯顿已经把情况给我说明了，我们找到了些其他家伙留下来的东西，我觉得你最好过来看一下。”

源氏看了一眼温斯顿，后者表情严肃，示意他也过来。

“在智械危机爆发前，绿洲城是那一片区域的能源枢纽和交通中心。这已经是公开的信息了，和我们收到的一模一样，”莫里森的手指划过地图，“顺便，绿洲城以前叫伊卡，源氏你很久以前肯定听说过。”

“嗯，那是岛田家商线的必经点，而且是交汇处。”

“智械战争期间，伊卡自然而然便成了冲突最激烈的几座城市之一，所有的与伊卡相关的交通线路全部被截断，而我能查阅到的记录上写着，伊卡人口流动数量日渐降低，最后一直停在了——零。”莫里森叹了一口气，继续说道：“这就是我们出任务前得到的全部信息。而据我才了解到的，伊卡曾经发生过一次规模巨大的生化能源爆炸事故，只对人体有影响。”

“您指的是，伊卡，也就是绿洲城，仍处于被那些……智械占领的状态？”源氏盯着地图上的一点，头也不抬。

“你先别急，事情比你想象的要好那么一点。”温斯顿说道，“首先那次事故发生后，伊卡对外的网络已经被完全切断了，也就是说所有的信息版本都只停留在战争期间。”

源氏看着地图上标着手写的“绿洲城”字样的红点，和残留在脑海中的记忆一样，无数条大大小小的线条连接着这个城市，形成了一个完整的区域系统。而现在所有线路都被用红笔打了叉，就像被一一斩断的蜘蛛网。

“好消息是，如果那还有智械，也应该进入了长时间的休眠状态。”温斯顿朝源氏挤出一个笑容，一想到莉娜·奥克斯顿还在那座城市里，其实他心里也没个底。

“听起来还是很不利，”源氏起身看向正在思索的莫里森，“我们现在该怎么做？您之前说过有一只支援小队正在待命的。”

指挥官顿了一下。

“四小时后出发。”

“我带队。” 突然有女声响起，源氏闻声望去，那人站在门口。

*

整个联络界面有十八个名字，而最常联系的通讯面板中，只有“Tracer”的连接按钮是灰色的——上午莉娜·奥克斯顿把自己剔出网络后，就再也没有连接上来。在奥克斯顿身上发生的事，只有奥克斯顿自己知道。平日里与她保持联络的只有温斯顿一人，她怎么也想不到，她是这样将事实的真相亲手递到源氏眼前的——以一个意外的形式。

奥克斯顿抱着脑袋躺在床上，翻来覆去地念叨着烦心事。今天的巡查任务早就做完了，这座诡异空城的概况奥克斯顿已经差不多了解清楚了，剩下的时间她本来打算再去与指挥部取得联系做一些调查的，不过现在只有在临时驻地里度过了。

还有不到四十八个小时，他们就要迎接守望先锋支援队的到来了。虽然这次任务中选拔的都是生理、心理素质卓越的士兵，但也有人无法忍受绿洲城过于静谧的奇怪的气氛，变得敏感而又神经质。

莉娜·奥克斯顿作为勘察队的领队，休息处被设置在了居中靠里的位置，只要她一出来，就能看清楚驻地极其周围所发生的事。临时住所里只有一些简单的生活用具和家具，与此相对的，屋子的正中央挂着一幅巨大的绿洲城地图，地图已被用不同的笔迹勾画修改了至少几十遍，而红笔圈出了驻地所在的位置。简易的书桌上摆放着奥克斯顿的午餐——两份没开过的罐头、只剩半块的司康饼以及一杯已经凉了的红茶，旁边有大量散乱的稿件和信封，似乎被人随意地扔得到处都是。

“啊——”奥克斯顿一翻身就从床上掉了下来，整个身子平躺着摔在地上。还没坐起来，她干脆就躺在地上捂住嘴巴，不然下一秒那些积极热心的士兵们就跑进来查看发生了什么事。

“滴滴。”

奥克斯顿刚准备爬起来，一抬头就看到桌上被自己遗忘了的食物们，突然感到无比内疚。司康饼与红茶的组合是每一位英国人都乐于享用的下午茶，但战争的环境太过于苛刻，奥克斯顿只得将其提前到中午。可惜她今天没什么食欲：“抱歉啦”——她看着半块司康饼想道。

“滴——”

“什么？”

“奥克斯顿小姐？”

奥克斯顿还没反应过来，通讯器里就传出岛田源氏的呼声，听起来很小声。可能是刚才摔下来的时候不小心触动到了通讯器的开关，奥克斯顿靠着床坐在地上，本能让她现在就退出通讯网络。但奥克斯顿没这么做，她知道始终都要面对源氏。

她没说话。

“请别挂断，”那头说，“让所有人都进入戒备状态，远离城区，越远越好！”

“你说什么？”

“相信我，先这样做，具体内容我已经整理成文本发给你了。前往绿洲城的支援队伍在一小时后出发……我也在，”源氏静默了一会儿，他深吸一口气，把声音放缓道，“莉娜，虽然我不知道在你身上发生了什么，但一定要等我——一定。”

一瞬间，莉娜·奥克斯顿的心脏好像被狠狠地拽了一把，心中高悬的巨石一下子落了下来。奥克斯顿的脑中满是那个被源氏咬重的词，她咽下唾液，调整着自己的呼吸。

“源氏，我……”奥克斯顿的声音有些发颤，一改往日的语气。

“……”

几个简单的音节卡在喉间上下翻滚，却终究没能从奥克斯顿的唇边滑出。“我……我会等你。”支吾后，她接道。

“好。”

之后两人都没有再说话，匀称的淡淡呼吸声代替了他们的言语。半晌，莉娜·奥克斯顿主动结束通讯，耳边只留下无尽的沉寂。

奥克斯顿拍拍自己的脑袋，戴上护目镜，昂首挺胸做了一个深呼吸。“好——Tracer来了。”她露出笑容，跑出房间。

“抱歉啦各位，请结束你们的娱乐活动，或从睡梦中清醒过来！虽然我很不愿意这么说——”奥克斯顿转起枪来，“但是我们有正事儿要做了。”

*

源氏坐在后舱的升降板上，面朝温斯顿的研究所，不知道在看什么。飞船旁是来回走动的支援队士兵们，将作战物资一箱一箱地运上去，他们原以为自己只是预备的PLAN B，现在到了真的要去绿洲城的时候，不知从哪传出的言论在人群里流窜，每个人都有些惴惴不安。

“想什么呢？这么入神。”有人点燃了一支烟，站到他身旁。

“艾玛莉女士，下午好，”源氏敬了个礼，“在想这次行动的事……但也没什么，不过是望着这风景时出了神而已。”

“没关系，坐下说吧。”一边说着，对方就自己在一旁坐着了。被称作艾玛莉的女人用食指和中指夹着烟，烟雾从她口边逸出，然后穿过发丝腾起。这位面带微笑，有着特殊纹身与轻微的眼角纹的女士，正是守望先锋的副官安娜·艾玛莉。

“在担心她吗？”副官问，“奥克斯顿。”

源氏轻轻点头。

“这两个月来，奥克斯顿从没提起过你，本来这次勘察任务是你们两人一起领队的，但奥克斯顿执意要单独领队，”副官看着残余的烟雾在眼前消逝，指间的烟静静燃烧，她看向源氏，“你们吵架了？”

“没有，发生了一些事……我却一点头绪也没有，请问莉娜有跟您提过吗？”

转眼间，源氏就愣住了。

他看见副官的眼神发生变化，对方的嘴唇不断重复着张开、闭合的动作，紧接着艾玛莉一挑眉，又在对他说些什么。可是没有声音发出来——或者说源氏听不见，此刻源氏的世界变成一片死寂的空白，安静得令人窒息，而面罩挡住了他错愕的神情。茫茫之中，一声峰鸣突然略过双耳直接灌进源氏的脑子里，像针一般刺入神经，引得一阵锐利的痛感。

源氏再度眨眼，就听到了士兵们整齐的脚步声。他还没理解发生了什么，只见副官起身。

艾玛莉笑笑，把烟掐灭，“收拾好自己，准备出发了。”说罢便走进飞船。

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

绿洲城里坐落着许多彼此相异的建筑群，大楼多以尖角和圆顶的规则图形为顶，稍矮一些的楼房则被作为贯通区与区的通道和桥梁。新型材料制成的单向玻璃不停歇地吸收着紫外线，又同时折射出刺眼的光芒，倒映着空中来回奔驰的运输飞船。除了喷射燃料摩擦空气的声音和发动机的噪音，整座城市就没有其他响声了。

街道上除了阳光什么也没有——连灰尘都看不到。在一个不起眼的十字路口，一队全副武装的人马踩着彼此的脚印走过，每一步落下都极为谨慎，几乎听不见脚步声。每经过二十五米路，队列最后的人就投下一颗直径不超过五厘米的金属小球，而那人的手上总是会有至少三颗珠子。

走到一个阳光微弱的路口，投掷下第六十三颗小球，一行人停了下来。

朝里望去，恰好能看清贴在墙壁上的宣传画和涂鸦。宣传画的内容看起来有些年份了，还是很多年前吹鼓智能机械人的投票权的政治画——可惜结果没来得及公布，就爆发了智械危机。待双眼适应了周围的光线，一名领头的人摘下面罩，是个年轻的男性。他望向街道，长长地呼了一口气。

“说真的，有必要这样转移吗？战争时期都没有这样做过，我还是觉得……这只一座空城而已，”男人摊摊手，将手里的面罩转了个圈，“虽然很诡异，但我觉得不用太紧张。”

“时刻保持警惕，西瑟尔，”奥克斯顿甩了甩头，对这名见习新兵提醒道，“忘记莱耶斯——就是那个凶神恶煞的长官怎么说的了吗？你可是守望先锋。”

有人点了头，但没有说话。“这……”见状西瑟尔垂头，手突然捏紧面罩，扫了一眼右下角黄白色的LOGO，然后他很快将装备重新穿戴好。“对不起，奥克斯顿长官。”

“叫莉娜就好。”

据源氏简短的说辞来推断，城区应该有什么未被激活的东西，生化武器也好机械军队也罢，奥克斯顿调查了几天都没有摸清楚，现在不得不把温斯顿的宝贝飞船留在临时营地里——某种意义上来说，它太过于“显摆”了。而总部那边给了他们大概三个小时的时间，在这三个小时内，整只勘察队伍要从绿洲城靠中心的位置转移到城郊，还要不触发那些危险却又神秘的玩意儿，显然不可能。时间紧迫，奥克斯顿只得当机立断临时转移到城区边缘的一个停机场，通常来说这类场地都比较空旷，致命武器（或者其他什么的）存在的概率要低得多。虽然目的地是在城区边缘，大大缩短了原定的撤离路程，但三个小时也是紧得够呛。奥克斯顿很快把这个决定告诉了源氏，决定直接在那儿接应支援队伍。

“共振粒子球应该已经安装超过五十颗了吧？我们已经行进一点五公里了。”

“是的，刚才安装完第六十三颗，”队尾的女性答道，接着便听闻莉娜满意地赞许，她是前天和奥克斯顿一起安装护盾发生器的士兵，“长官，我可以问一个问题吗？”

“说吧。真的可以直接叫莉娜的。”

“间距二十五米会不会有些远了？话说粒子球不应该是更小点的东西吗……”

“这个你就要问温斯顿了。二十五米足够了，我们用不着高强度的共振磁场。”想道温斯顿让她端正坐在靠椅上，振振有词地介绍他骄傲的新发明，“莉娜，认真听！”温斯顿笑道，溢于言表的自豪和抑扬顿挫的音调再配上夸张的动作。奥克斯顿忍着笑意，示意正享受一片欢乐的士兵们静下来。

“我们该出发了，时间不早啦！”

*

“你醒了？”

艾玛莉副官冷不丁地说了句话。主舱内的光线被人为地调暗，相比之下，半壁信息屏幕的蓝光幽幽地笼罩了整个舱室。除了人类淡淡的呼吸声以外，就只剩下电脑系统处理数据的提示音。流逝的只有不尽的时间和一道道数据条，嗒嗒地，像是极为生硬的地方。源氏走进这满是冷光的房间，副官女士就坐在舱门的正前方，源氏却自顾自地注视着那些亮着蓝白光的机器们。在艾玛莉默然的目光下，源氏将手搭上冰凉的桌角，一边走着手指轻轻抚过金属。

“不再多休息会儿？今晚说不定可是个不眠夜。”

源氏似乎对这些没有生命力的物品着了迷，甚至没有把视线放在上级身上。“不必了，我的身体并不需要休眠。”他也轻轻地答道。坚实的头部护甲遮挡住了源氏的面庞，那散发着绿色荧光的面具下，是一张写满了思虑的脸，向下的眉尾，和几乎半阖的双眼。源氏的盔甲很好地保护了他，不仅抵挡外界的伤害，也隐藏住他的神情和情绪，一层机甲般的身体，将岛田源氏的自我隔绝起来。这些却都属于一个年轻人。

“谢谢您的关心。”这个年轻人也不忘添上一句。

“我不是很清楚你的情况，”艾玛莉无奈地笑了一下，“杰克要了解得多许多。没办法很好地站在你的立场上，抱歉。但任务中我会在你背后看着你的。”

“不要紧的。” 

“深呼吸，岛田。”僧人盘坐在阶前，尼泊尔正午的太阳照射在僧人机械化的躯体上，发出刺眼的光芒。这是方圆百尺内唯一的建筑物，周围一圈贫瘠的黄土上空荡荡的，什么也没有。

坐在僧人面前的，也是一个机械人。

“这副身体的呼吸系统是恒定速率的，呼吸控制对我来说毫无用处。”机械人同样盘坐，与僧人面对面，言语却显得相当无礼。“人类那一套东西对我不管用。”

他一下子松垮下来，不再刻意维持僧人教给他的姿势，说出那句已经说过千万遍的话。

“我已经不是人了。”

机械人想要叹一口气，但他做不到。呼吸的能力受到机体控制，速率是恒定的。

“源氏，我们这次的任务是在保证奥克斯顿小队安全的情况下，协助他们完成勘察任务。”艾玛莉说，“这一点我必须要再给你确认一下。”

“不、我的意思是，如果，只是如果——”源氏突然顿住，很快做了一个深呼吸平复情绪，把语气放缓。然后他向后退了一步，“对不起。”

“我想回去准备一下这次行动。”语罢，源氏向安娜·艾玛莉深深地鞠了一躬，便朝外走去。

站在门口时，艾玛莉叫住了源氏。

她只是看着他，缄默地看着他，似乎透过护甲与源氏四目相接。后者也没有动，这儿太安静了，源氏仿佛能听见左胸口的心室里穿出的咚咚跳动声，只有呼吸与心跳，就像是个人类一样。

“不要担心。”过一会儿，副官开口了。

源氏点点头却无言，身影很快就消失在走廊里。

“……”僧人没有说话，双手合十。一人松散，一人静坐，阳光已经偏转了好几个角度，时间一分一秒地流逝。

尼泊尔是少有的未被科技世界所污染的地方，在各地气候都处于极端不稳定的状态时，尼泊尔的自然环境维持着多年来的平淡。高山上的空气更加稀薄，风也更纯粹，扫过寺院的每一角屋檐，又带着尘埃吹拂而过。曝光在紫外线下的地面，高耸孤立的建筑物，就连风息也在恪守不渝地协调这一方土地的平衡。万物和谐如一。

僧人与机械人所处的位置，是贴近天空的地方。俯首是地，仰头便是触手可及的天，无论是否具有生命和智慧，一切都被正好套在这个框架里。

良久，机械人盘起双腿。他似乎长呼出一口气——很久没有倾吐出的气息。

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

莉娜还是没想通为什么源氏会跟着支援小队一起加入侦查，最重要的是，她本能地抗拒和源氏见面。时间加速器有些不对劲，她身上的分子都没法如她所愿和时间流同步了，无论莉娜再怎么努力，源氏的视觉网络捕捉不到她的身影。

“谢谢你，简，麻烦观测一下磁场有没有出现异象。”莉娜望着高空玻璃显现出来的斑驳色彩，汗珠沿着护目镜的带子滑落下来，她的心中有些焦虑。 

“一切正常，奥克斯顿长官。”

现在是正午，全副武装的小队顶着烈日一刻也不敢松懈，何况这正是一年中最热的季节。都六月了，那盆白百合花……也快开了吧？考虑到白百合充满不详意味的花语，莉娜从没想过自己会亲手培养一盆白百合花，但现在她竟开始期待起来了，和源氏一起迎接花朵绽放的那一天。

可能是战争已经结束的原因，莉娜觉得自己记忆力大不如从前了，反而百合花开花的日子她记得很清楚。真羡慕智械啊，我也想拥有永不褪色的记忆，她想。

静谧感本该是带来安心的，她喜欢这个城市干干净净，同时又带有超未来设计的感觉，但现在这一切让她不舒服，生机勃勃的绿色却笼罩着一股死亡的氛围。伊卡？休眠的智械军队？这太荒谬了，现实让人一时难以接受，如果莫里森指挥官说的都是真的，那这次侦查任务就是一次安静的暴风雨，随之而来的是另一场智械危机。

他们正站在战争的边缘。

“首先，西瑟尔启动无人机获取停机坪周围半公里的所有图像，遇到任何智械疑似物立即进行标记上报，我们要第一时间排除威胁。”

“其次，随时监控共振粒子球反馈的信息，保证我们能清楚自己在什么样的环境里。所有人好好休整，我们不需要驻扎下来，我们只是在等待艾玛莉副官带领的支援小队，记住，这次的任务只有一个，和队伍汇合。”

“最后，各位，”莉娜深呼吸，然后露出一个自信的笑容，“随时准备战斗。”

准备战斗。长官简单的指令让所有队员屏息，这一次不是对抗恐怖势力的行动，在这人与智械和平相处的地方，和战争时期一样，他们将要和未知的威胁战斗。

“是！”

停下！莉娜！任务第一！莉娜重重地拍打自己的双颊，把自己从焦虑中拉出来。

她之所以每次都挑在源氏执行任务的时候或者是深夜回到总部，接下这么多派遣的行动随队，就是为了避免和源氏直接接触——她还没准备好。但现在除了硬着头皮看着源氏的位置离自己越来越近别无他法，船到桥头自然直，莉娜想极了跳跃到短暂的未来一探究竟，但现在的她做不到，那相当于在自杀。   
  
*   


神龙保佑。她一定要平安无事。

离开驾驶舱后，源氏没有回到休息室和队友们汇合，而且来到存放装备的准备中心。

源氏的权限足够让他自由进出飞船上任何一个地方，身份认证后，紧闭的舱门打开了。房间很暗，只有应急电源发出的点点红光，源氏没有开灯，凭着面罩夜视的能力就直接走了进去。 

门从后方关紧。

我究竟为什么在欺骗自己？源氏用任务太过繁忙的理由说服自己，给他这段时间从未见过莉娜找借口。根本没有什么错过，莉娜早就平静下来接受了自己在源氏的世界里消失的事实，一封又一封的书信，是她安抚源氏最后的方法。迷失的不是她，而是源氏。

“如果我的眼睛捕捉不到莉娜，”源氏打开装备库存，“我总要找到她留下的痕迹。”

接二连三的诡异梦境，不受仿生系统控制的睡眠过程，源氏的心头袭上异样的感觉，他猜测那可能不只是简单的故障。源氏的机械躯体没有任何损伤，看来就连温斯顿也没有觉得莉娜的时间加速器有什么不对，会不会是莉娜的分子流被视觉神经转捕捉后移到了休眠状态？

说不通，自己做的一直都是同一个梦。

源氏打开印有“猎空”刻印的装备槽，掉下来一把枪，其他什么东西也没有。莉娜一直都是双手持枪，根本不可能留下单独的一把。源氏把手枪捡起来，来回翻转，没发现有什么特别的地方。

源氏失落地把枪摆好，想去寻找另外一把不在的枪。

我忘记了什么？

说起来，这段时间源氏一直都没有接到任何外勤任务，他一直就待在基地里，像是在等待白百合开花一样。“莉娜是要关你禁闭吗？把外勤任务全接了。”安吉拉一边帮源氏做每月检查一边问，似乎所有人都觉得他和莉娜闹矛盾了，除了温斯顿。

源氏每早起来的第一件事就是查看莉娜有没有留下信件，他不知道自己是在等来信，还是在等莉娜·奥克斯顿本人。

飞船突然颠簸一下，源氏没站稳摔到地上滚了一圈。

机体撞击地面的声音让源氏想起不久前那次莫名奇妙的耳鸣，他从地上爬起来，冲到莉娜的装备槽前。听力功能失常不是巧合，所有和莉娜有关系的痕迹都被刻意的抹去了，从丢失分子流开始，莉娜正一点点地在源氏的世界里消失。

源氏小心翼翼地取下枪，启动紫外线扫描。 这把孤零零的手枪并非是和另一把分开，而是现在只剩下这一把了。

我看不见你了，莉娜，我现在就来找你。

* 

正在研究磁场分布图的莉娜发现了点小瑕疵，距离机场八公里远的地段，共振粒子球的分布要比前后都稀疏一些。温斯顿建议的是每二十五米安放一颗，简也正是这么做的，但多多少少都会有一些细微的误差，莉娜把它纳入在容错范围内。

这一条线路上的粒子球的间隔从二十米到三十五米不等，显得很不和谐。莉娜回想起那位科学家的语气，感叹自己还好不是一个完美主义者。这一段的间距变化得没有什么规律，看上去就像快要中暑的简犯了糊涂一样，不过没过多久就规整为标准的二十五米了。

是因为当时有人指出来间距有问题吗？莉娜想不起来了，但她还是认真地标记了这一块异样的分布图。考虑到二十米在误差允许的范围里，虽然三十五米有些偏离正常值，但影响微乎其微可忽略不计，莉娜也没把它太放在心上。

毕竟，还有更多需要注意的地方。 

“机场后方出现移动单位！正在跟进查看。”耳机传来西瑟尔的喊声。

“是一座堡垒，它正在朝机场移动——等等，它瞄准过来了！”

“无人机被击落。堡垒坐标已经上传，队长，我们需要增援，堡垒似乎不止一座！”

所有人最担心的事终于还是发生了。能源枢纽伊卡，优越的地理位置保证了充足的日照时间，布满全城的高强度反光玻璃，把整座城市都变成了一个超大型的太阳能吸收板。事情正在按莫里森指挥官最保守的推算进行，长时间的充能为智械提供了足够的能源，现在堡垒苏醒了，那些战争遗留产物的重新活跃只是时间问题。

“西瑟尔，找障碍物多的地方低空飞行，尽量保持地面的监控状态。”莉娜确认队伍来的路上没有出现智械，开始往回赶，“狙击手们就位，别让它们靠近机场。”

莉娜通过不间断闪现快速移动到西瑟尔身旁，这里已经能听到堡垒前行的声音，地图上又多了几个红色的坐标。敌人增援的速度不算快，这是目前唯一的安慰，离三个小时只剩下不到二十分钟的时间，守住驻地、速战速决。

莉娜拍拍西瑟尔的肩膀，时间加速器充能完毕，双枪转动一圈，只留下一道蓝色的闪光。

队伍通讯里传来她的声音。

“现在，该干活了。”

[TBC.]


	6. Chapter 6

“发现堡垒，干掉了。”莉娜绕开堡垒的射击弹道，闪到背后破坏掉能源驱动。作为军用武器的堡垒有着一层难以击破的装甲，相比之下直接让它瘫痪才是最佳选择。

“干得不错，甜心。”藏在飞机观测台上的狙击手成功牵制住堡垒，利用射程差为莉娜提供掩护，“保持这个节奏，只要拖住它们就好了。”

莉娜带领进入绿洲城的是一支侦察小队，能够正面交火的只有她一个人，况且平时执行任务时莉娜做得更多的还是外围工作，他们能做的只有保证在支援到达前尽量不出现伤亡。

“有点不对劲……”西瑟尔扩大无人机侦察范围，发现零零散散的堡垒后方布满了密集的红点，“前方一公里处全是能源反应，智械群在缓慢移动。”

“它们激活了！长官！”西瑟尔开始在队伍频道里大叫。

“我听见了！”莉娜侧身躲过坦克状态下堡垒投掷过来的炮弹，“我们还有多少时间！”

“应该是刚刚才启动，但是它们正在向您移动！”西瑟尔疯狂地计算智械的数量和移动时间，“捕捉不到图像我无法确定型号，但是能源反应推算下来保守估计有……我的天呐，至少有八十台。”

图像被立刻上传到了小队平台，雅典娜系统的分析结果是未知型号，应该是第一次智械危机遗留下的旧型武器。莉娜清除掉靠前的几台堡垒，她的大腿上中了一枪，跑起来有些吃力，却又不能回溯自己的时间，因为她刚才的位置上已经布满了智械。

智械群行军的速度比他们想得还要快，好在旧型号的装甲都是轻型的，直接从外部破坏就可以了。

“我中弹了。”狙击手的声音在耳机中响起，他闷哼一声撤下观测台，“迷彩涂装的那几台机器应该是军用的，射程应该有四百米。”

莉娜取出脉冲炸弹，回溯时间回到了之前的位置，一下子扎进智械堆中，几管自动瞄准的机枪唰唰对准她。“这就对了。”莉娜把炸弹随手贴在装甲上，快速地多重闪现离开了战场，身后瞬间炸出一个空地。

“所有人往后撤！后退！”

“不行！后面有侦察用智械围上来了，全部都有武装！”

莉娜心中猛然一惊，她抬起手查看磁场反应，之前出现距离误差的地段正在疯狂扩张，机场后方的磁场分布图已经一片絮乱。简安装的磁场一点问题也没有，是有小型智械闯入磁场，所以共振粒子球才会发生移动，偏偏还是该死的侦察机型，完全不会触发警报。

医疗兵只来得及给莉娜打了一剂吗啡，远射程的智械瞬间就击中了她，然后狙击手才打掉智械的枪管。

“继续后撤！必须要强行突围。”莉娜把医疗兵安置在一个较为偏僻的位置，使她能在保证自身安全的情况下远程为队员提供治疗。莉娜把闪现闯进智械群，用最后一颗脉冲炸弹炸掉几个迷彩涂装的庞然大物，又回溯时间冲到最前方。

“所有人员听我指令，行动方案AAC，现在开始执行。”

“是。”

攻击单位都完全放弃理睬后方智械群的进攻，转身去射击装甲比较轻薄的侦察用智械，只有从这个最薄弱的点开始突破，整支小队才有存活下来的可能。行动方案AAC——At All Costs，不惜一切代价完成突围任务，艾玛莉副官的飞船正在全速赶来绿洲城，他们只要撑到支援就好。

莉娜现在才发觉，机场简直是一个天然的狩猎场。她原本以为这是一道安全屏障，直到队伍被从四面八方的智械包围起来，唯一能够突破的门此刻还被不慌不忙的堡垒堵死了。真是以攻难守，守望先锋的侦察小队像是被困住的野兽，置之死地而后生，这一次每一个队员都堵上了自己的生命背水一战。

快一点，再快一点。虽然侦察型武装的火力并不强，但莉娜的脸上再也挂不住笑容，她连回到补给处重装脉冲炸弹的机会也没有，灵敏的探测器总是能让智械第一时间发现她的行动。莉娜仅仅靠着两把脉冲手枪艰难地破坏装甲，这个型号的驱动器藏得很深，她根本不可能顶着来回的子弹去拆。

耳机中传来队友的呼喊声，莉娜不知道自己身上又添了多少新伤，但脚上跑动的动作却一点也没有变缓。她仿佛已经能听到飞船撕裂天空的声音，下一秒就能听见源氏的呼喊。

漂亮的一枪，精准地击中了闪现结束的莉娜。突如其来的疼痛感瞬间吞噬了莉娜，她感觉自己像是被锁定，因为智械强大的计算能力正在预判她的移动。

“拆了它，撕出一道突破口。”莉娜想着，又朝智械冲了过去。

子弹摩擦发出的热量起不到任何作用，智械的装甲太冰冷了，她感觉不到一点温度。

又是一枪，莉娜觉得有东西针一般地刺入自己的后背，但子弹似乎就在身体里融化了，左腰被智械射中的伤口也不再疼痛。莉娜转到智械身后，对着它的能源核心所在的位置一顿扫射，她的动作很猛烈，就像在为自己先前的中弹报仇雪恨，或者说为队友受到的每一次伤害报仇。

“别急，”身后传来一道女声，“有我看着你呢。”

“安娜！”莉娜第一反应是医疗兵，但她立马认出了副官的生物飞镖，推进血液的纳米药剂带给她不少安心感。

“莉娜，接着！”副官扔过来几个生物力场，以防莉娜会意外闪现到她看不见的地方。

莉娜很快解决掉周边的小型智械，她回头张望艾玛莉副官才刚刚停稳的飞船，没有发现源氏的身影。莉娜咽下一口唾液，又重新投入战斗，她心里空空的，却不敢表露出一点失望。现在还不是能够分心的时候，莉娜想，源氏的事情可以之后再问。

“咻——”

莉娜闻声抬头，一道刀光闪过，前方一串智械瞬间接连瘫痪倒下。

“源——”看到绿光她惊喜地叫出声，名字还没喊出来莉娜就被带离了原本的位置。源氏把刀收回刀鞘，一只手搂着莉娜的身子闪到一个安全的角落，一下子紧搂住莉娜。

“我来了，”源氏的声音很轻，“莉娜，我来找你了。”

莉娜喊到一半的名字硬生生地咽了下去，她的头紧紧地贴着源氏的肩甲，耳边是仿生机体发出的淡淡嗡音。来自源氏的拥抱是温热的，不像智械那边冰冷，莉娜紧绷着的神经终于放松，心中悬着的巨石也放了下来。

隐隐约约的绿色荧光闪烁在眼前，一直在崩塌边缘的时空穿梭者迎来的自己的安全港。莉娜反过去抱住源氏，她逃避两个月之久的事实被源氏接受了，坚强的少女这一刻才显露出一些哭腔。

“我以为……我以为你再也找不到我了。”她小声地喃喃。

虽然源氏的眼睛看不见莉娜，但是隔着盔甲和衣服，她的心跳声又那么真实。

[TBC.]


	7. Chapter 7

虽然源氏看不见莉娜的表情，但他听出了对方声音里尽力憋回去的哭腔，平时里嘻嘻哈哈的女孩总是把自己最好的一面展现在他眼中，遇到问题反而一声不吭地默默承受。从什么时候开始——源氏想问莉娜，你是从什么时候开始消失在我眼中的？但他无法想象莉娜是怎样挺过这段时间的，他也不敢去想象，他更害怕只有自己还未发觉那些本该是两人共同面对的东西，源氏把颤抖的姑娘饱得更近，甚至连自己也有些发颤。

“抱歉，是我失态了。”莉娜做了个深呼吸，第一次直面自己消失的问题。

她问源氏：“你看不见我，对吗？”她压着眉，却又笑着，用源氏看不见的微妙表情望着他，仿佛能透过机体直望他的眼睛。

源氏没有说话，事实上莉娜更害怕他未知的回答，到最后她也没能成功将自己的谎言圆下去，她情愿独自一人去搞明白自己身上到底发生了什么事，心里却又为源氏的察觉留有一地欣喜。太过频繁的时间跳跃对莉娜来说有些吃力，记忆总是很杂乱甚至还有些丢失，就像溺水者的恐惧一般，她不想再经历一次迷失，不知道下一次又是谁能把她这个孤独的幽灵从时间乱流里给捞出来。

“可我能看见你的光，它们为我指明你的位置。”源氏轻声说，他正是循着这些光弧将女孩揽入怀中的。

源氏还想说：闻声如见面。他明白莉娜话语中的苦楚，还没开口便被莉娜慌乱地抓住了手臂，他听到莉娜紧张却说不出话的吞咽声，小声笑了一下。莉娜给了源氏一拳，这家伙永远都不知道自己在说什么，每次都以一副似乎很认真的样子说出那些让人面红耳赤的话，这样一来不就显得总是占据主动权的自己像只纸老虎了吗？如果源氏现在能看见莉娜，后者就会直接闪现走人而不是这么放心地任自己的脸留有红晕了。

突然飞来一个抛掷物打破了沉默，生物手雷从他们之间的空隙中划过，砸在旁边的墙上溅出一阵金黄色的粉尘，两人愣在原地，即使没人会讨厌纳米机器人带来的治疗体验，心情也仿佛回到了几个月前的训练场，瞬间就明白接下来会发生什么。他们还没来得及调小通讯器的音量，也没有抢到先自我检讨的机会，耳机中就传来女士压抑着怒气的笑骂声。

“你们要抱到什么时候？”

“对不起！”

这两人的默契度怎么体现在这么整齐的道歉上了？艾玛莉副官窃笑，杰克还说让他们顺其自然发展，但这宛如挤牙膏的进度让人看了着实焦急，也不知道温斯顿这个丘比特是怎么射箭的。“这次任务不仅是要平息这场动乱，智械的一系列暴动很有可能与背后的智瞳有关，”艾玛莉说到那个名字特意查看了源氏的各项数值，发现他的心情波动远比自己想象中小，“我们最好能找到黑爪的痕迹，说不定这就是守望先锋渡过难关的关键。”玩笑归玩笑，论及公事艾玛莉一向很严肃，守望先锋现在遇到了一些小麻烦，她可不希望杰克和加布里埃尔整日吵个不停。

艾玛莉摆摆手让文书将刚才的记录删掉了。

“安娜，你用过共振磁场吗？”

“当然，我还没老呢。”

“好嘞。就在你说话的一瞬间我已经把分布图发过去了，说不定能为我们的团队大脑带来些帮助。”

“你有时候真有些领导气质，猎空，帮大忙了，我需要重新分析一下战局，看能不能离控制塔更近一些。我看到这上面有些标注，有什么要注意的吗？”

莉娜眨眨眼睛，可能是简在检查时做了些笔记，至少她知道检查结果是“一切正常”。

“没有。报告长官，我们申请现在开始执行任务。”

“批准。”

两人相互点头示意，按照一如既往的配合那样分成两路向智械群突进。即使源氏看不见莉娜的具体动作，但他下意识就是明白她会做什么——朝他点点头，然后开玩笑地要比较谁先完成任务。他们在私密的通讯网络上共享了磁场图，不约而同地以堡垒为规避中心制定出两条包围路线，猎空以突袭OR14为主，她的敏捷性要比源氏更适合对付那些携带能量剑的智械，源氏则是在她的掩护下清理掉归零者，并伺机使堡垒瘫痪。

莉娜一开始还有些担心加大了源氏追踪自己的难度，直到她看见短刃完美刺入归零机甲的控制核心，而源氏无言地取回武器又突入敌群引发系列爆炸，她感叹这家伙做事还是那么干净利落，便扔下刚充能完毕的脉冲炸弹回溯到了源氏身后。对于时间十分敏感的她，正正好好能看清源氏在空间中留下的绿色残光，不知怎的感到一阵心安。

源氏确认共振反应消失后又追上蓝光。他们合作的感觉还是没变。

“归零机甲反应速度变快了。”莉娜在短暂接触后传来这么一句话，她在空隙中制服了几个归零者，在几次被追踪锁定后她不得不紧张起来提高了警惕，之前在伦敦时应付这群智械还算得心应手，但现在带有几分松懈的话却很有可能受伤。源氏回应道：“嗯，不仅人类有指挥官。莉娜，自从海力士出事之后，也许考虑智瞳是必要的。”一位名叫奥科罗的智械士兵在阿努比斯神殿受到了更高级意志的控制，这引起了整个守望先锋高层的注意，源氏又接着说：“毕竟我们也不算普通的雇佣兵组织，我和你追求同样的未来。”

心中在思考，也没有减缓半分猎空的作战效率，她往堡垒身上放下干扰器，顺手端了周围的OR14。“不然我们也不会在守望先锋了，愿以后我们能与它们和平共处。”她将修正后的分布图回传给安娜，准备和源氏转移到下一个反应点。

其实很少能听见源氏谈起智瞳这个名字，毕竟大家都默认他曾一定程度上受惠于那个意志。不过对于源氏自己来说，倒是将恩师禅雅塔与更高一级的智瞳分得很开，但出于东方人的尊重与礼仪，他会避免议论禅雅塔的信仰，而作为一名守望先锋特工，他同样以自己的方式去追求人类与智械共存的未来。

源氏早已在汇合点等她了。

“艾玛莉长官决定沿着你们小队之前的行进路线往回视察，共振粒子球的分布被破坏了，信息已经整合发给了温斯顿。”莉娜闪回到自己身边，源氏已经习惯了她一把不知轻重地撞在自己身上，他任由莉娜挨着自己，语言上依旧公私分明地说：“我们的职责还是在侧翼，清理掉一些干扰因素，帮整个队伍向控制塔推进。后面的敌人可能会更棘手，西瑟尔他们被安排留下来作为调动人员对抗切割者。”

“既然这样我就放心了，我还挺不情愿让他们加班呢。”莉娜听着安娜的安排松了一口气，感谢队员将能源反应强烈的地点都标注了出来，磁场规律经过解析后便指向了费斯卡遗留下来的能源中心。“真希望这场战争能早日结束，它已经扭曲了太多东西了。”

莉娜无意识地碰了碰源氏，后者自然地牵住她的手。

“回去之后我们可能需要好好谈一谈。”莉娜补充说，“各种意义上的。”

不影响任务是他们共同的原则，而在任务执行的过程中，做出一些微妙的事却是被两人默许的，无论是含混不清的话语，还是不经意间的身体接触，两人都享受着这些意味丰富的小心思。莉娜靠在源氏身上做着下一阶段任务来临之前的短暂休息，她喜欢源氏身上冰冰凉凉的触感和那沉默的注视，这比认认真真在休息室里享用茶点要好上一万倍，毕竟茶可不会在休息时主动抱着她。

“莉娜。”

“我在。”

“本来之前就打算给你的。我在你的装备柜里找到了这个，不知道是什么在引导我，但直觉告诉我你需要它。”源氏取出那只落单的脉冲手枪，递给莉娜。

而莉娜看到它的一瞬间，她本就携带着的一把枪立刻闪烁蓝光化为光点，就这么消失在两人眼前。

它“回溯”了。

莉娜迟迟没有接过源氏递过来的脉冲手枪，而是死命地盯着枪回溯前最后的位置，枪没有再次出现。

狭小的空间里只剩下呼吸声。

时间悖论，这个概念同时在两人脑海里炸开。

“莉娜……”源氏率先打破沉默，他第一次发现原来自己的声音也会颤抖。他听着女孩越来越快的心跳，委婉地问：“这是第几次？”

好在源氏看不见莉娜，也看不见那毫无血色的苍白面孔，莉娜生理性地拒绝去碰那把递过来的枪，一时产生了对控制时间流这一能力的厌恶，所有人都认为她能掌控时间，殊不知时间总是把她的希望捏碎，然后将既定的未来毫无保留地捧到眼前。

她哆哆嗦嗦地回答源氏的问题:“四……”

一直以来的违和感都得到了解释，她的身体适应了每一个新的时间点，而她的记忆总是想要回到最原始的时间流。她只是一个支离破碎的特工，却在前一秒还谈及梦想中的未来。

莉娜·奥克斯顿第一次本能地感受到害怕。

[TBC.]


	8. Chapter 8

莉娜站在窗边，小心搓揉着白百合的花苞，源氏休眠有关窗的习惯，她只好迎着倾泻入屋的月光想象深夜里直布罗陀的海风是什么味道。这是她第四次站在源氏旁边倾听他的呼吸声，猎空是源氏白名单上唯一的特工，这个寝室已经任由她随意侵入，发现自己消失的第一天她濒临崩溃，但现在莉娜·奥克斯顿已经平静下来了，作为一位经历过时间玩弄的皇家飞行员，她心理上早已经是位像模像样的特工。

身体出了问题却没有告诉温斯顿，这不符合她的习惯。

最开始莉娜以为是分子又与时间流失去同步了，不是什么大事，找温斯顿修理一下时间加速器就可以。当她笑嘻嘻地跑进实验室，准备趁着这个机会偷袭温斯顿给他开个玩笑，却发现对方一把从天上把她揪了下来，一副看小孩的样子告诉她“这招可不管用”。强大的应变能力让莉娜成功不将震惊表达在脸上，除了看上去像恶作剧被抓住一样的惊讶，而温斯顿把她安安稳稳地放在椅子上，问：“你看上去不像没事干。说吧，又有什么事找我了？”突然温斯顿变了脸，豪爽的笑容收了起来，八卦而违心地说：“如果事关源氏我可不会帮你。”

“就是他！”莉娜脱口而出，又马上捂住自己的嘴巴。

“哦？”

“啊、就是……那个……”莉娜支支吾吾，一时找不到缘由打算搪塞过去，而在温斯顿看来却像是青春期女孩的恋爱烦恼，他觉得源氏和莉娜的青春期都来得“有些晚”。我真是个失败的特工，莉娜心里想着，直到温斯顿凑上来没头没脑地问了一句：“源氏送花给你了？白百合？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”她一边小鸡啄米点头，一边后退到门边缘，没等温斯顿问出下一句话就溜出了实验室。

她也不知道自己为什么像个小孩一样踢石头发泄不快，她很清楚有问题就应该和大家一起解决啊，既然是只有她和源氏之间有什么不对劲，本来就应该两个人一起去直面问题的。可是她想不通为什么偏偏是源氏，如果是其他人她都不会有半分犹豫就直接把人抓起来送到齐格勒博士那了。她喜欢的海风此刻却很凉，吹到身上打了个激灵，就像伦敦糟糕的天气总是让她的情绪雪上加霜，这一点也不像我，莉娜蹲在地上，把头埋进手臂里缩成一团，没关系的，没关系的，她安慰自己，用深呼吸克制住身体的颤抖。

如果有机会看到花开，试着和他去约个晚餐吧。她计算着白百合开花的日子，又看了看旁边源氏，留下信件离开了房间。房门关上时她松了一口气，以前从没想过自己连在源氏房间都要提心吊胆。话说回来，他为什么要送白百合呢？莉娜让自己笑了一下放松心情。

这个自认为能独当一面的特工还有许多不知道的事。

她不知道每个夜晚源氏都在噩梦中度过，日复一日地感受断壁残垣的无力感，以及控制不住地把梦中的蓝光和她联系在一起。她不知道源氏总在她离开后猛然惊醒，睁眼后看向白百合花已经成了他的习惯。她不知道从来都不是她一个人在发生变化，他们在同一个时间节点经历了各自的变故，却又默契地从不告诉对方。她不知道的是，他们已经失去十三次共进晚餐的机会了。

上一次是他们在控制塔那遭遇了偷袭，没有人想到东海独有的“鬼神”系智械会出现在绿洲城，尤其是所有网络通路全部被切断之后，这里在不为人知的情况下聚集了足以形成一个战区的智械军备力量。这支守望先锋小队没能挺过去，而源氏用尽一切为她创造了足以回溯到原点的机会，“去拯救守望先锋”——他最后说了这样一句话。再上一次，他们没能等到艾玛莉队伍的支援，错误分布的共振粒子求带来了毁灭性的灾难，莫里森和莱耶斯爆发了一次恐怖的争吵，无数次触碰红线的守望先锋再也没有自保的能力，而作为负责人的猎空即将被移交到了联合国军事法庭，莫里森几乎是自欺欺人地假装不知道猎空的回溯计划，在她身上压下了一切赌注。而再上一次，她在这场任务的尾声把源氏的残躯从炮火中背了出来。

好像无论她做什么，一切都会在这个地方终结。

谢天谢地，如果一个英语使用者不把话说完，你就永远不知道她说的是“四”还是“十四”，即使是在生死攸关的时刻，莉娜还是向源氏隐瞒了这个秘密。

白百合花在英国象征着最不详的死亡，她把花埋进自己的潜意识，总希望在下一次源氏送自己白百合时，她能瞬间反应过来一切，这个不吉利的赠礼是所有违和感的开始，但她从没有真正跳出过这个怪圈。其实只要在收到那两束花的时候表达自己的疑惑就好了，但她总是下意识回避这个话题，重拾记忆后她才意识到这根本不是什么避讳，不过是这条时间流的自我修复而已，时间可不会允许猎空胡来，不属于这条时间线的东西都要被排除。

莉娜早该明白这个道理的，毕竟几年前她也不是靠一己之力跳出时间解离的，她总得抓住某个人的手，回到她应该去的地方。

曾经是温斯顿，现在是源氏。

如果她真的能掌控时间就好了，带着这个时间流的记忆跳回原点，她就可以随心所欲地改变一切。然而事与愿违，她甚至不知道自己是不是在破坏时间流，也许她根本就没有努力拯救过守望先锋，而是顶替了其他时间流的莉娜·奥克斯顿，见证了守望先锋不同情况下的解散，亦或是抢走了其他猎空拯救自己的源氏的机会。

虽然心里更大格局的责任感始终放在第一位，莉娜却下意识想问，现在她身边的这个岛田源氏，是属于她的吗？这是只有流散在时间里的幽灵才会去思考的问题。

下一秒莉娜却又觉得好笑，两个人所共同经历的过去分明是不可磨灭的。

“没关系的，莉娜，没关系的。”源氏立刻明白了接下来会发生的一切，即使他并不知道一直以来就没有过相同的结局，但他至少做好了心理准备。如果当时他直接和对方分享自己身上的变故，是不是一切都会变得不一样——明明提示已经给得如此充分了，他还有好多话想和莉娜说，也有很多问题想要问，但现在他决定除了相信对方什么也不做。

“你辛苦了。”

“源氏。”

被唤者轻声应答。

“第一次的时候，我们连刚才那个堡垒都没能处理掉。”并不是一个有趣的话题，莉娜却是笑着说的，而她也听到了源氏回应的笑声，她又说：“但这次我们做到了。”

“一切都在变好，”源氏说，“就像训练一样。”

“你知道吗？每次我都想不起自己是为什么会回到这条时间线上，总是在最后一刻才懂得因果，我当时几乎都快放弃了，这种不断反复却一无所获的尝试快把我折磨疯了。直到我的回溯次数变得如此不吉利，我就想着，要不做点疯狂地尝试吧。”

源氏知道她说的是糟糕的“三”，而莉娜知道是更糟糕的“十三”。

“我试了最危险的方法，我交换了不同时间的脉冲手枪，你知道我从来不会真正放弃，我只是——用你们的话来说，和‘魂飞魄散’赌了一把。”

通讯器里传来了警报声，莉娜不用去听就知道，在这个时间点她的未来只可能是选择第十五次回溯。艾玛莉长官没能藏住的紧张情绪还在耳边回荡，背景音的警报更加渲染了此刻不安的气氛，但这都已经不再重要了。

源氏同样忽略了那些声音，他说：“我们赌赢了，对吗？”

莉娜没有回答，凑过去摘下了源氏的面甲。

他们在糟透了的战争里短暂拥吻。

“在之前的那些时间里，我们接过吻吗？”源氏问。

“没有，这是第一次。”

“看来我们达成happy ending了。”

“你分明知道等会儿会发生什么，happy ending不该在这。”

源氏笑了:“因为perfect ending是下一周目的事。”

“什么？”

源氏顺利地把脉冲手枪递给莉娜，他说：“有机会带你去游戏厅见证我的少年时光。”

没人能料到的灾变，不可能赶得上的额外支援，面临军力悬殊，艾玛莉做出了最完美的应对策略，几乎每一位特工都怀着绝处逢生的希望。对于这两个人来说，这可能是有史以来唯一一次他们抱着必败的决心投入战争，只有他们明白在踏入炮火之后不会迎来庆功宴，很可惜他们还有期盼的、未能实现的未来，但这里就将是他们的终点了。当他们走出汇合点，远方轰然的爆炸硝烟窜上天空，仿佛身边的每一名智械残骸都对他们虎视眈眈，安逸美好的城市终于完成了向战场的转化。

“源氏，没有英国人会喜欢白百合的。”

“怪温斯顿。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”莉娜踹了源氏一脚，三十多岁的人了还像个小孩一样乱开玩笑。

就算看不见人，源氏也敏锐地躲过了莉娜的奇袭：“好好好，我记住了。”

在被硝烟染色的天空下，他们踏上了追赶队伍的路。

这一次无关向死而生，只因为他们的本职就是要终结战争。

他们间有个约定——“我在过去等你。”

莉娜觉得源氏送花的样子太扭捏了，一时搞不清他到底是三十五岁还是十五岁。事实上随意评论一位年长者可爱不是什么礼貌的事，但此刻她找不到更合适的词语来形容岛田源氏了。送礼物还不摘面罩，不是害羞就是傻，当然莉娜觉得眼前的人是两者均占，不然怎么会送一个英国人白百合花？

源氏怀疑这只是温斯顿的一个恶作剧，即使是科学家也有可能和莉娜·奥克斯顿是一个性格的，源氏和温斯顿还不够熟，但他已经开始后悔把自己的想法全部抖给温斯顿了——可能是因为自己太久没谈过恋爱了。一切的起因都是因为温斯顿神神秘秘地源氏拉进实验室，在他耳边说了这么一句话，“莉娜想要白百合花很久了”。他第一反应是不可能，送英国人白百合花不是找死吗，温斯顿一定是情报出了问题。

结果源氏被科学家一句“说不定这是一场考验”说服了。

他鬼使神差地跑去问周美灵，因为她和莉娜也算是年龄相仿，说不定能帮他出些点子——周美灵的确帮忙了，她好心告诉源氏要记得“成双成对”。

直到他的奥克斯顿小姐没能及时隐藏住看到白百合花的惊讶，那一刻源氏才意识到，就算是去找美国人咨询怎么追求英国人，也比月球人和中国人的建议靠谱得多。

“……我怎么会相信‘你想要白百合花’这种蠢话，我分明知道你讨厌它。”

源氏开始试着解释。

他忘了具体是哪天，但莉娜·奥克斯顿绝对和他强调过这事，可能就是在他们敞开心扉的那个夜晚。

当女孩从用笑容掩盖尴尬变成整个人完全愣住，源氏就知道自己完蛋了，他一瞬间在心里疯狂道歉只希望今天能重来。他过去不堪回首的公子哥经历里哪干过这种事？去偷偷结交女孩的亲密朋友，揣摩对方的心情，然后送花送到自己快高温关机？为什么他要在自己喜欢的女孩面前表现得像个蠢货？

然后他看见女孩朝他来回挥手，第一反应是他的奥克斯顿小姐这是在和他说再见呢，源氏不得不去思考供出温斯顿能不能挽回一下他们之间的关系，只见女孩挥手的频率越来越快，整个人显得很焦虑。

源氏刚说完就后悔了。

“如果我说是温斯顿指使我这么干的，你还会赶我走吗？”

莉娜马上踹了他一脚，重复了十四次的绝望都被源氏的发言给堵回去了。

“你既然能看得见我招手为什么不早点给些反应？”

莉娜·奥克斯顿被从时间乱流中再一次捞了出来，但在带着多重记忆冲进杰克·莫里森的指挥室之前，她想的是自己也许该重新考虑一下要和这家伙共进晚餐的决定了。

[End]

一个冷知识：之前十四次送花，源氏都是以稳重成熟的三十五岁成年人形象送的。

建议本作更名为《不要带着未来的记忆搞对象》


End file.
